Twist of Fate
by Lady Stephen
Summary: After Harry Potter's disappearance,Ginny Weasley thought that her new life with Seamus Finnigan would be beautiful..until fate took a turn.She thought she would never find true love again,but what happened years later when she again met that one person?


TWIST OF FATE 

Disclaimer:I own nothing. All this belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I'm just borrowing her characters. The basic idea of this plot is inspired from an Indian soap my close friend, who is Indian, told me about. I had this plot in mind, but just didn't know how to link up things together. She gave me a better version of the idea. Thanks, Christine!

A/N:I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Please R/R!

Chapter 1-Revengeful

Nineteen year old Ginny Weasley sat on the sofa and crossed her legs, grabbing the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. As she flipped open the first page, her chocolate brown eyes travelled to the diamond ring on her right finger. It was plain and simple, with a round white stone set in the middle. Smiling slightly, she wondered where Seamus would be.

"What're you laughing about?" Michael's voice broke through her reverie.

"Huh?"

"Surely not thinking about how many kids with-"

"Hey!", she yelled at him indignantly and aimed a cushion at him, which he ducked, laughing.  
"Just shut the heck up, Corner", she muttered, rolling her eyes, but grinning all the same.

After a moment, she sobered up again. She stared absently at Michael moving away to give her some privacy. Almost unconsciously, she went back to her reminiscing. Michael had been one of her best friends during all her trying times...like trying to deal with Harry's death. Ginny's stomach clenched painfully and tried not to let her thoughts stray anywhere near Harry. She tried to think of the man who would officially be declared her husband tomorrow-Seamus Finnigan.

She and Seamus had dated after the final war had ended. At first, she was devastated over the loss of Harry. All she knew was that Harry had disappeared after the final battle with Voldemort. There were rumours flying around that Voldemort was dead and Harry had disappeared. After a few days, the news had spread that Harry was also dead. No one knew how or why, but the someone who knew had made the news spread round. Ginny had had a sneaking suspicion her parents knew-Ginny wondered dully if everyone was still hiding a few things regarding Harry's death. Ginny slid her eyes shut as she thought of his messy black hair and brilliant green eyes, the tears threatening to fall. And now he was no more.He was the first person Ginny had ever loved from the very beginning. He had almost ignored her for about five years. And then, toher delight,he had begun to notice her. Once he confessed his feelings for her, they had become almost inseparable, but not for long. He had later insisted on pushing her away, but that was because he loved her. And now he was dead.

She could still vividly remember their first kiss...him telling her to be careful...him telling her that he loved her and always would...those brilliant green eyes which always spoke more than his words. Forcibly dragging her thoughts away from Harry, Ginny tried to think about Seamus.

It was then that she and Seamus had begun to date. Ginny merely wanted an excuse to stop thinking about Harry, but to her amazement, she had found herself growing more and more attracted to Seamus. Finally, he had proposed to her three months back. And Ginny had accepted, finally admitting to herself that she needed to get on with life. Several people, including Ron, were stunned at the fact that 'Ginny had chosen Seamus over Michael'. However, Ginny had insisted that there was nothing going on between them, despite the fact that they had dated once in school. As a matter of fact, some idiots thought something was still going on between them.They'd broken up, Ginny assured everyone, but there were no hard feelings between them. They were, and would always remain, good friends.That, however, hadn't been the case with Harry. How much ever Ginny had tried to convince everyone (in her third and fourth years at Hogwarts), that her feelings for Harry no longer existed, and that she merely thought of him as a brother, she had always, deep down, hoped that they would get together someday.

Ginny was startled to discover that her cheeks were moist. Forget him, she told herself sternly. There was no use reminiscing over the past. She walked to the loo to take a nice, warm bath that would cheer her up.  
Few feet away, in Ginny's living room Michael was engrossed in his thoughts, wracking his brains to get rid of that idiot Seamus.There was no denying it any longer. He loved Ginny like hell, but that bastard didn't deserve even to touch her. First Seamus had to be gotten rid of, then he'd take care of Ginny. He would make her fall for him, but-Michael's attention was suddenly diverted to the window. He clenched his fists. It was Seamus's owl. Right, he thought grimly. "Let's see what he's got to say to his lovely girlfriend", he muttered, striding towards the window and pulling it open. On disengaging the scroll from the owl's leg, which was addressed to Ginny, he opened the letter furiously and began to read-

_I'll be there in an hour to spend the night with you. At sharp twelve.  
Love,  
Seamus_

Michael smirked. This was a perfect opportunity and he was going to grab it. The wheels in his quick mind began whirring at top speed and he thought of a plan.

Ginny stepped out of the bathroom, her hair clinging to her cheeks. As she smiled at Michael, he thought how beautiful she looked. Her deep red hair hung to her waist...her hazel brown eyes were lost in thought again...they almost seemed to express her innermost thoughts. And those luscious lips. She was undoubtedly the prettiest woman Michael had ever seen. As his gaze lingered on her lips for a moment, he forced himself to look elsewhere.

"What's up?" he asked her. "You're unusually quiet today."

Ginny grinned. "Nothing", she gushed. "Just thinking of Seamus."

"You really love him, do you?", asked Michael , not wanting to hear what he thought he would.

"Yeah", said Ginny simply. "I do."

"Right", Michael said loudly, making an attempt to change the subject. "You look really tired, Miss Weasley. Why-"

"Mrs Finnigan", interrupted Ginny smugly. God, I can't wait to be called that, she thought, overjoyed.

"Mrs Finnigan", said Michael, making an attempt at a forced smile while his inner self wanted to murder Seamus. "Why don't you go to bed ? You look damn tired. Waiting up for Seamus? I doubt he'll come."

Ginny glared at him. "He will. You'll see." "And", she added threateningly looking at Michael's expression of disbelief. "I won't go anywhere till he comes."

Michael glanced at the clock. Half-Past eleven. He'd have to do something.

"Okay, okay", he amended. "Let me just whip up the two of us some coffee or something, and then I'll leave."

"Glad to hear that", came Ginny's icy reply from the living room. Michael looked around. She was seated on the sofa, her back to him. After conjuring up two drinks, he poured a sleeping potion in one of the glasses and muttered a quick incantation. He walked to where Ginny was seated. He set Ginny's glass on the table and began sipping his own.

"Thanks", muttered Ginny wearily. She had to admit, she was kind of tired.The bath had not refreshed her.The warm water had made her feel drowsy. She grabbed the glass, not noticing Michael watch her discreetly. She downed the contents of the glass in one gulp.

Michael watched her intently.The after effects were supposed to be rather quick. Sure enough, after a minute or two, Ginny's eyelids began to droop. "Sleepy ?" Ginny heard Michael ask loudly. "Yeah", she whispered, barely aware of what she was saying. All she knew was that she wanted to get into bed now. "Here, let me help you", Michael said, lifting her up in his arms and moving towards her bedroom. Once inside, he laid her gently on the bed and put a quilt over her, making sure it covered her entire body.

He glanced at the clock again. A quarter to midnight. He swiftly moved towards Ginny's wardrobe and picked out few of her clothes and threw them on the floor. He stripped off his own shirt and let it fall beside her clothes.Then he clambered on to her bed. He got under the quilt and wrapped a strong arm around Ginny, who was now in deep slumber. He looked at Ginny fondly. He had always wanted to do this. And this was the perfect chance to get even with Seamus and spend more time with Ginny.

He glanced at his watch. Ten minutes to midnight. The bastard would always arrive on time if he had to see Ginny. He thought of the expression on Seamus's face after he'd come to this room, and couldn't wipe the smirk off his face. He counted the seconds, waiting...

Meanwhile, Seamus apparated right in front of Ginny's house at sharp twelve. He could barely wait to strip off her clothes and make love to her. He was glad that Ginny had gotten a place of her own after getting a job. He could visit her any time of the night without a furious Mrs Weasley to watch over them. He swaggered towards Ginny's front door and rang the bell. No response.

He frowned , and after debating for a few seconds, muttered the Alohomora charm and unlocked the door. As he stepped in and looked around, he saw no one. He bit his lip. Surely she had received his letter and would've waited up for him? He walked slowly towards the bedroom. Perhaps she was in there.

In the bedroom, Michael stiffened, after hearing a noise in the living room. He had arrived. After making sure his arm was still wrapped around Ginny, he shut his eyes, breathing deeply.

After exactly a minute, Seamus pushed open the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:How was that for a beginning? Believe me,you'll find the rest of the chapters far more interesting. I hope this chapter didn't bore you,but since it's the first chapter, I had to put in a lot of introduction so that the story makes more sense...Please let me know how you found it by clicking on the R/R button! Any suggestions to improve the story will always be welcome.Sensible suggestions preferably:-) ...


End file.
